A Place Called Slaughter Race
thumb|250px A Place Called Slaughter Race é uma canção no estilo musical da Broadway do filme animado de 2018 da Disney, WiFi Ralph. É cantada por Sarah Silverman como Vanellope von Schweetz e Gal Gadot como Shank. Nos créditos finais no filme, a versão pop como título In This Place é cantada por Julia Michaels, na versão espanhol como título "El Lugar" cantada por Karol Sevilla. Na versão brasileira ganhou título "Esse é o Lugar" cantada por Luísa Sonza. Letras Original Vanellope: What can it be that calls me to this place today This lawless car ballet? What can it be Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor? Hey, there's a dollar store Look! I'm rhyming My spirit's climbing As I'm called through this fog of mace To this place called Slaughter Race Shank: Welcome back, watch your head Hate to see you wind up dead Ladrão: Let's get this party rollin' Vanellope: Is that appliance stolen? Shank: We heve- Açougueiro: Fallen wires! Pequena Debbie: Dumpster fires! Palhaço: Creepy clowns! Felonia: And burning tires! Shank: That great white in the sewer You'll be happy that you knew her! Vanellope: Fin bump! Shank: Dogs and cats, they you knew her! Cachorro 1: With a side of license plate! Cachorro 2: Some find us deplorable Vanellope: Well I think you're adorable Shank: We may be a motley crew But our hearts ring true Tatuador: And just for you a face tattoo Vanellope: My heart's in flight and wow, it's a blast! Feels like my dreams are real at last Shank: No trace of a frown upon your face Vanellope: Flying so fast Shank: Setting the pace Vanellope: Living the life Shank: Loving the chase Vanellope: Now is the time Shank: Here is the place Todos: This Slaughter Race Vanellope: I know I should go But home feels so slow These roads are paved with dreams Palhaço: Happy dreams, not creepy clown dreams Vanellope: What would Ralph say If it turns out I stay In this place called Slaughter Race In this place called Slaughter Race In This Place What can it be that calls me to this place today This lawless car ballet? What can it be Am I baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor For something more And now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called though this fall of mace (uhh-ooh) My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race What would you say if it turns out that I stay Would it be okay here in this place Cuz you know that I love these falling wires Dumpster fires Burning tires Everything that I desire, everything that I desire Now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace (uhh-ooh) My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet I know I should go but i really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet There's nothing like Slaughter Race Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear us Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race Yeah Versão espanhol Sentí que me llamada esa magia hoy Un sitio en confusión que los habrá Soy ave que empeza a volar al sol Eso es simbólico, ya no hay control Hoy la cima me impulso anima Llamado voy a marchar (uuh-ooh) Mi cuerpo y mi alma se alinean aquí Este al fin es el lugar El lugar Y que harán se me quisera yo quedar Ya sin vacilar en el lugar Sabe ya que me encantam Cables sueltos, vivos fuegos, buen calor Todo lo que yo deseo Todo lo que yo deseo (ooh-ooh) Hoy la cima me impulso anima Llamado voy a marchar (uuh-ooh) Mi cuerpo y mi alma se alinean aquí Este al fin es el lugar El lugar Se quede voy ir más A uno quisera ir A uno quisera ir, ah Se quede voy ir más A uno quisera ir A uno quisera ir No hay nada como el lugar El lugar Tan solo aquí en el lugar, aah Solo aquí en el lugar, ah Solo aquí en el lugar, sí Solo aquí en el lugar, aah Solo aquí en el lugar, sí Versão brasileira Esse é o Lugar Não sei por que a vida me jogou aqui Preciso descobrir qual a razão Talvez eu seja um pássaro em transformação Será que é só chavão? Quem sabe não Quando eu rimo até me animo Vem o mais especial (uhh-ooh) Eu sinto que achei meu destino aqui Na corrida do caos Bem aqui E se eu falar que agora resolvi ficar Que esse é o meu lugar, não leve a mal Você sabe que eu amo A poeira, a fogueira, muita asneira Que pra mim é brincadeira Que pra mim é brincadeira Quando eu rimo até me animo Vem o mais especial (uhh-ooh) Eu sinto que achei meu destino aqui Na corrida do caos Bem aqui A hora chegou mas Ainda não quero ir Ainda não quero ir (ah) A hora chegou mas Ainda não quero ir Ainda não quero ir Eu quero ficar aqui Bem aqui É a corrida do caos (yeah) A corrida do caos (yeah) A corrida do caos O gosto de correr no caos (yeah) Vídeos A Place Called Slaughter Race (From "Ralph Breaks the Internet" Official) Julia Michaels - In This Place (From "Ralph Breaks the Internet") Na Corrida do Caos - (De Wi-fi Ralph Quebrando a Internet) Karol Sevilla - El lugar (de "Wifi Ralph" Versión Pop) Luísa Sonza - Esse é o lugar (De "Wifi Ralph - Quebrando a Internet") Categoria:Músicas